


White Clover

by Lady_B20



Series: Say it with Flowers [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has to go bring snow to places for a while ,he leaves bunny a gift of remembrance, Bunny does the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Clover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a series, just don't know how. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters Belong to WarnerBros. The way they were written was all me :)
> 
> Please leave a comment of your thoughts and opinions at the end. Thank you and Enjoy ^_^

Bunny and Jack sat in the meadow a bit of a distance from the colored river. Bunny sat under a shady tree, paint brush in one hand a half painted egg in the other as other eggs eagerly awaited to be painted. Jack sat in the side of meadow his back was facing bunny as he was doing something Bunny couldn't see.

They've grown closer in such a short time as the Warren became Jack's semi-permanent home and they generally spent the most time together after the events involving Pitch.

As they grew closer their friendship, like Bunny's flowers; bloomed into something more. He even told Jack to call him by his real name _Aster_.

Bunny looked up from his work to look at Jack who's back was still turned to him. He couldsee that he was doing something by the way his arms were moving but his position didn't let Aster see anything except he could hear Jack's noises of irritation as if what he was working with frustrated him a bit.

Jack was leaving tomorrow to spread winter as autumn reached his end, helping the trees lose there multicolored leaves and bring forth Winter. He himself was working on his googies for Easter in spring. He'd grown used to the winter teen and the thought of a few days without him felt like torture.

He was snapped out from his thoughts as something flicked him on his nose.

"what'ya thinkin' about roo? you seemed miles away even when I was right here in front of you?" Jack grinned at the pooka which earned him a playful shove which made him giggle.

"just,some stuff mate" Aster replied a giving Jack a small smile. He then noticed Jack had his hands behind his back.

"If ya'll be giving a prank mate, best run when ya do it, Moon knows what ah'll do when I catch ya". Bunny smirked up at Jack.

Jack just chuckled in response. "and why would I do that?" Jack said with a playful tone. "Bunny? Mind closing your eyes fora bit?"

"If ah' open em' ta a face full of snow-" "you won't I promise, just close them" Jack assured as he cut Bunny of mid-sentence.

Aster sighed as he put down his brush and the little egg that sat patiently to await being painted again. He closed his eyes as he turned to face Jack. "Happy?" Aster said a bit grumpily.

"Very" Jack replied sounding smug.

Aster waited for a bit until he felt something being placed on his head. He got worried a bit but he knew Jack wouldn't do anything too  harsh, maybe.

"Now open em'" Jack said happily. Aster blinked his eyes open as he reached for whatever was placed on his head. It was a woven flower crown made of white Clover.

He looked up at Jack who gave him a warm smile. "I'll be gone for a while and I thought I'd give you something to remember me in the meantime" Jack laughed nervously as he smiled at Aster. "I read the  books on flowers and their meanings so I found that these mean well-"

"Think of me?' Bunny finished Jack's statement as he smirked at the winter spirit. "No need to be smug about it" Jack stuck out his tongue as Aster chuckled at his childish behavior. He looked at the Crown and plucked a flower off it. "Hey! I worked hard on that!" Jack huffed in irritation. This only made aster chuckle a bit as he slid the bloom behind Jack's ear. "Think of me too?" Aster asked in a way that made jack's cheeks frost over.

"I always do" Jack said as he smiled warmly at Aster. "Good" was all that bunny said as he leaned forward giving Jack a peck on his lips. Jack in turn wrapped slim arms around Bunny's neck as he deepened the kissed.

The next morning Jack left, the flower Aster placed on his ear safely tucked in his hoodie and Aster placed the crown Jack made him on his harness as he set off to work on his eggs.

They both counted down the time until they'll see each other again, both looking at the flowers when they think of one another.

 

**Author's Note:**

> White clovers mean: "Think of me"
> 
> This was long, I'm gonna have to work on dialogues and writing accents.


End file.
